Mabel
Everyone Says: This article is rude and contains material that may be not suitable for some users. © Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. All Rights Reserved. You read the warning above! This article frequently uses SLAPSTICK HUMOR (the physical hurting of someone) and SATIRE (mocking or making fun of) and may not be suitable for young audiences! You have been warned! Icmer In Nyc, Explorer 767, Fred 676, & Happyface414 WHATDA? FIRST OF ALL I DIDN't DO THIS!! IT'S NOT ME!!! YOU'VE MISJUDGED ME!! I'M ICMER IN NYC AND I DIDN'T DO THIS!! © Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. All Rights Reserved. Mabel is Explorer 767's purple puffle. Capable of speech like most puffles, Mabel never hesitates to say what's on her mind. She substitutes for Explorer on the South Pole Council when he is absent. No puffle in Antarctica is more rude, arrogant, persnickety, bossy, or has a voice as squeaky as Mabel, and it shows. This usually causes mayhem in the council, because she is constantly arguing about small matters, such as the inkstand being off-center and wanting to have a disco ball in the council courthouse. Mabel loves to point out (and mock) the flaws of all of the other delegates. Due to this, Judge Xavier has constantly tried to shave the fur off her, Penghis Khan frequently tries to slap her with a fish, and even her owner, Explorer 767, tries to whack her with a spatula. Her habit of criticizing everything in her path has caused her fellow puffles to turn against her. However, Winston adores Mabel and continously cuddles her until she says words that should never be repeated. See Quotes. Mabel is currently swimming for her life off the coast of The Kingdom of Happyface141 because the whole council voted for her to be thrown off a cliff. Appearance Mabel is a purple puffle. She always wears brown glasses (which Clyde frequently makes fun of) and never smiles. Her fur lacks any of the pointy twigs of a normal puffle, she considers herself "well-groomed" and thinks that the normal puffle's fur look is "stupid, uncivilized, and decent". The con of this hairdo is that when Mabel is upset, her fur gets all spiky. Mabel is also the only puffle who isn't a fun-loving furball, like a normal puffle... oh no, most consider her EVIL!! Quotes Mabel: (to Penghis Khan) I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I, ME-ME-ME-ME-ME. Now you try. Penghis Khan: Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan, Penghis Khan. How did he do? Mabel: ... (Penghis Khan smiles) Mabel: YOU COMPLETELY CUCKOO ILLEIST! That's the THIRD PERSON speech! It's grammatically WRONG!! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG! Penghis Khan: WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE--LITTLE--Little... SERVANTS! FIND A THESAURUS SO PENGHIS KHAN CAN LOOK UP A SYNONYM FOR BEAST! THEN PENGHIS KHAN WILL WHACK THIS PUFFLE WITH A FISH!!" Danny: Roget's 21st Thesuarus, sir! *''knocks Mabel out with book''* Xavier (not the Judge, the puffle): Oh, well hit, Daniel! *''whacks Mabel with shovel''* Clyde: Yeah, you could say she hit the books! HAHAHAHA... ---- Judge Xavier: Now as I was say- (looks at Mabel) MABEL! YA TOOK MUH LITTLE CHAIR! GIVE ME BACK MUH CHAIR! Mabel: Hey Judge Xavier! Don't avert your EYE when talking to me! Judge Xavier: I have two eyes, thank ya very much. Mabel: It's pronounced "YOU" and "MY", your Dishonor. Now you try it. Judge Xavier: Ya and- wait... did ya just call me ya "DISHONER"?! Mabel: Um... no. Judge Xavier: Oh. Okay then. (Judge Xavier attempts to eat his gavel.) Mabel: (under her breath) freak. Judge Xavier: HEY! (Mabel gulps) Judge Xavier: Ya never gave me back muh chair! (Mabel lets out a sigh of relief, and gives Xavier back his chair) Judge Xavier: I missed yuh, Jonesworth... ---- Clyde: (to Scooter) Hey, I came up with a new joke: Mabel's four-eyed! Mabel: What did you say? Scooter: (loudly) Such a nice bloke, that guy! ---- *Mabel: (to Clyde and Scooter) : Alright, I've had enough! You two are going DOWN!!! ---- *Mabel: (during band practice) Honestly, Xavier, you missed a note. Danny: (shaking his... wait do puffles have a "head"?) Mabel, why do you always say things in G minor? ---- Mabel:(in a concert hall) Alright, everyone. I'll show you just how good my violin skills are. (plays Pachelbel's Canon in D Major very badly) Later that day... Danny: (faking a professional air) Did you see Mabel's violin concerto this morning? The first crescendo was very uplifting. Clyde: (faking a professional air) Yes, quite uplifting. So uplifting, in fact, that a substantial number of the audience floated out of their seats and right out the exit. ---- *Mabel: Why can't we have a disco ball in the couthouse? (other delegates shout out various responses) Jacko #1558: Vhat?! Fred 676: Go eat a Mobius Strip! ?: There is only one worse thing than a disco ball: two disco balls. Judge Xavier: Ya, ma ceiling would be ruined! Mayor McFlapp: Aye, 'twould be a disgrace to South Pole City, wot wot?. Henry Shipper: Arrr, d'you think we dance like ninnies in here? 24Keyser: Henry you doofus, and no Mabel it would break the ceiling. Explorer 767: Yeah, you must be completely cuckoo, Mabel! (everyone stares at Explorer, who has just arrived) Mabel: (face reddening) What did you call me? Explorer 767: Now Mabel, you mustn't forget that I pwn you... (Mabel realises her mistake and smiles innocently) Explorer 767: Good. Now, seeing as I'm here, I think you ought to... (motions to door) Mayor McFlapp: (helpfully) Step aside? (Council members nod fervently) Explorer 767: Righto. Out you go! Mabel: (under her breath) Insolent cuckoo-headed freak. ---- Mabel: (to Penghis Khan) You are the worst gong muscian ever! Yet I can't even hear you! Penghis Khan: Penghis Khan wants you to eat a harpsichord! Then Penghis Khan will photograph it! Mabel: WHAT?! Penghis Khan: You heard Penghis Khan. Go eat a harpsichord! Mabel: I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE EMPEROR OF A CUCKOO FISH-SLAPPING COUNTRY! YOU WILL DIE! Penghis Khan: FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH! Mabel: BRING IT, TINY! (Just then, Explorer 767 arrives. He immediately asseses the situation and cuts the rope of the chandieler, causing it to crash on both Mabel and Khan.) Explorer 767: (to stunned council members) So, how'd the meeting go? Jacko 1558: (weakly) Ehh... Mabel tried to eat zee 'arpzichord? ---- Clyde: (to Scooter) I'm really considering becoming an illeist, just to annoy Mabel. Mabel: I heard that, you impudent cuckoo-headed furball! Clyde: Oh really? Well, prepare to hear our newest album: Annoying Sounds! (Band procedes to make a huge cacophony using gongs, bells, foghorns, and anvils) Mabel: AAAAAH!!! Get that annoying sound out of my head! Clyde: Louder and faster, guys! We're close to driving her insane! ---- Fred 676: If one angle of a triangle is 90 degrees and one of the other angles is known, the third is thereby fixed, because the three angles of any triangle add up to 180 degrees... (this was forked from Wikipedia) Mabel: Uh-oh, I actually understood that! Am I turning into a geek? Explorer 767: Yes, I think you are. Next lecture: sines, cosines and tangents! ---- (Mabel is scooting down the street and bumps in to Penghis Khan) Penghis Khan: Watch were you are going! Penghis Khan is your EMPEROR! Bow to Penghis Khan! Mabel: Three things: One, you only preside over Pengolia. Two, I'm a puffle, and can't bow. Three, if I could bow, I would have to bow up, not down. Penghis Khan: Did you just call Penghis Khan short? Mabel: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. (Penghis Khan starts jumping up and down) Penghis Khan: PENGHIS KHAN IS NOT SHORT! HE IS A NORMAL SIZED PENGUIN! Mabel: Tell that to someone else. (Penghis Khan takes a look at Mabel.) Penghis Khan: Wow, you must be the biggest puffle Penghis Khan has ever seen! You're as tall as he is! Mabel: ...you really are ignorant, aren't you? ---- Happyface141:Mabel is fat Mabel:What?!? You wanna fight????? Happyface:*takes book and shoves it down Mabel's throat then throws her off Deer Mountain* ---- Category:Puffles